The present invention relates to sheet like metal-plastic laminates each of which has a first plastic layer and a second metal layer bonded to one side of the plastic layer. Preferably, the laminate has two metal layers, one of which is bonded to each side of the plastic layer.
Laminates of this type are known in the art and have a wide variety of highly advantageous uses. The material is relatively inexpensive and yet is a unique composite capable of taking on the various and infinite shapes of plastic, yet having strength and lightness particularly when the metal layer is a light metal such as aluminum. Composites of this type may be used in such diverse applications as building facing panels, building interior wall and ceiling panels, tunnel interiors, signs, kiosks, display cubes, desks, chairs and even consumer products, such as table tennis tops. It can be readily appreciated that for many of these applications it is highly desirable to join such metal-plastic laminates together at the edge portions thereof in order to provide a continuous, external metal layer which is characterized by good strength properties.
Methods for joining panels of this type include conventional joining procedures such as screwing, riveting or gluing. Each of these methods suffers from one or more significant disadvantages such as poor strength properties or external screws or rivets which detract from the esthetic appearance of the assembly.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a method for joining metal-plastic laminates and an improved, firmly joined assembly.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and assembly as aforesaid which is inexpensive and which enables the retention of an unobstructed, external metal face without the use of screws, rivets, pins or the like.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.